P.O.5 turns 3rd anniversary
April 6, 2013 On March of 2013, TV5 introduced a TV show break plug segment entitled Go Kapatid! aired before the break over various Kapatid programs such as Sine Ko 5ingko, Kidlat, Never Say Goodbye, Cassandra: Warrior Angel, Sarah G., Talentadong Pinoy, Kanta Pilipinas, Kapitan Awesome, Istorifik: The Pidol’s Kwentong Fantastik, Wowowillie and Face to Face. The Kapatid cash prize have been given to those households that have tuned in to free-to-air VHF-TV Channel 5 (excluding various cable TV service like SkyCable and Cignal Digital TV) just a simple visit to Kapatid show that there were loyal to watch that channel as well as its music video contest of the artist of TV5 Records in the leading certified gold and platinum status for the album. After launch in 2010 and returned to 2012, the Sunday musical variety show P.O.5 marks on its 3rd anniversary is all set to a celebration this Sunday (April 7) as TV5' top-rating musical variety show celebrating 3 years of stars and supremacy with world-class performances and non-stop surprises with your favorite Kapatid stars, set of programs from the standard fare being offered by the two giant networks while P.O.5 is going head-to-head against its rivals, the program's theme and concept, compared to its competitors monopolized by the song and dance equation embraced by the competitors ASAP 18 and Party Pilipinas. Witness the best of the best of P.O.5, which stands for Party on 5 through the years with the the back-to-back grand celebration of its new main hosts are Lucy Torres, the singer and songwriter Ogie Alcasid, John Estrada, the concert queen Pops Fernandez and OPM balladeer Ariel Rivera has leading the charge along with the network's other talents; and two of well-loved rock band Never the Strangers and Rivermaya. Joining in the celebration broadcast live from TV5 Studios in Novaliches, prepare for the hottest dance showdown prepared by P.O.5 dance groups Streetboys with the sextest dance with Luningning, Milagring and Mariposa. Watch out for the grand cotillion-inspired production number prepared by Eula Caballero, John Prats, JC de Vera, Martin Escudero, Christian Samson, Onemig Bondoc, Michael Renz Cortez, Edgar Allan Guzman, John Uy, actor Victor Basa, Angel Grace Alali, Rico Dela Paz, Princess Ryan, Niña Jose, BJ Forbes, Carla Humphries, Fred Lo, Jazz Ocampo, Rainier Castillo and many more of star-studded Kapatid together with the network's primetime princess Ritz Azul, Alex Gonzaga, Arci Munoz and Jasmine Curtis-Smith. The world-renowned rock-star Champ Lui Pio in official Kapatid singer. Love and romance will surely fill the centerstage as the whole P.O.5'' Kapatid''' welcomes the cast of TV5’s newest '''''Primetime Panalo teleseryes–horror fantasy series Cassandra; Warrior Angel led by Eula Caballero in the first lead role along with Eula Valdez, Gabby Concepcion, Daniel Matsunaga and Albie Casiño; super-serye Kidlat starring Derek Ramsay along with Nadine Samonte, Ritz Azul, John Prats and Baron Geisler and and the romantic drama series Never Say Goodbye which is topbilled by the one and only superstar Nora Aunor, Cesar Montano, Alice Dixson, the best actress Gardo Versoza, Edgar Allan Guzman, the singing young girl Melbelline Caluag and the Artista Academy winners are Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert. Meanwhile, the ultimate concert experience from the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, the pop heartthrob Mark Bautista, superstar princess Morrisette Amon, king of inspirational singer Harry Santos, queen of superstar Sophie Albert, international singing sensation David Archuleta and princess of pop rock Krissha Viaje; and celebrate the Filipino talent with musical performance of Kanta Pilipinas winner Chadleen Lacdoo plus Artista Academy scholars Vin Abrenica, Sophie Albert, Akihiro Blanco, Chanel Morales, Mark Neumann, Shaira Mae, Benjo Leoncio, Malak So Shdifat, Brent Manzano, Marvelous Alejo, Chris Leonardo, Nicole Estrada, Jon Orlando and Stephanie Rowe is set to launch a newest teen drama series Forever Barkada. Celebrate 3 years of world-class entertainment in P.O.5 this Sunday, 12:15 noon, on TV5, Go5!, with simulcast on radio over 106.7 Energy FM.